1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper feeding module and a multi-function peripheral using the paper feeding module, and more particularly, to a paper feeding module with paper separation function and a multi-function peripheral using the paper feeding module.
2. Description of Related Art
In the informationized society, offices are typically equipped with automatic equipments such as a scanner, a photocopier or a printer. Users can perform various document processing operations through the use of these automatic equipments. If these automatic equipments are individually disposed in the office, they may occupy a considerable amount of space. Accordingly, a multi-function peripheral (MPF) which integrates the function of photocopying, printing and scanning has been developed to solve the foregoing problems.
Users often place a stack of paper sheets in a paper tray of the MPF for photocopying, printing or scanning. In order for the MPF to fetch a single paper sheet each time, the paper feeding module usually includes a paper separating member. A common separating member is a separation roller which separates the paper sheets by using the reverse rotations of the separation roller and a feeding roller. When more than two paper sheets are driven to move, the feeding roller drives the upmost paper sheet into the MPF while the separation roller pushes the rest of the paper sheets back into the paper tray thus achieving the paper separation. Speed matching between the feeding roller and the separation roller and precise clearance between the feeding roller and the separation roller are of critical importance. If the speeds are unmatched or the clearance is imprecise, paper sheets with different thickness or of different material could not be successfully separated.